


From the Bottom of My Heart

by Turtles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottom Harry story that was also the bottom Louis story. Or the bottom Louis story that was also the bottom Harry story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Bottom of My Heart

It's taken them so long to get to this point. So many misunderstandings, missed moments. Sudden tension and fake out kisses. Until from one moment to the next, it wasn't a fake out kiss, and Louis' mouth was on Harry's. Harry's tongue was licking into Louis' mouth, and clothes were coming off.

The sheets are slick where they stick to Harry's back, damp with sweat. He pushes up into Louis' wet mouth, sucking Louis' bottom lip between his own and licking at it until it's shiny with his spit. He pulls Louis' between his legs and stroking a hand against his own prick says, “Fuck me, Louis.”

Louis groans and straddles Harry, fingers replacing Harry's hand on his cock and says, “Yeah, you're gonna be so hard in me.”

Louis' eyes are closed, so he misses the confusion pass across Harry's face, “You mean, you're gonna be so hard in me, right?”

Louis' eyes open and he says, “No...I thought. I thought you were gonna fuck me?”

Harry sits up and Louis rolls off him, “Louis, have you seen your dick?”

Louis manages to preen and huff at the same time, sliding off to lay down beside Harry, “Have you seen my arse?”

Harry pets out to touch it, because even if he doesn't want inside it doesn't mean he's immune to appreciating Louis Tomlinson's bum. “But you're always in control, you always tell me what to do? Don't you want to be inside me?”

Louis snorts, “Put away the bedroom eyes, Styles. Just because I'm dominant doesn't mean I don't want things in my butt. Besides, you're all big and strong don't you want to toss me around? Look I'm so tiny and foldable!”

Harry reaches for the iHome remote to turn off Marvin Gaye, “Look, just because I'm tall doesn't mean I don't want things in my butt.”

Louis pouts and presses Harry's hand that's still petting his ass, firmly against it. “Please? What if I ride you?”

Harry slides the hand from Louis' arse to his dick. He climbs on top of Louis and with his best pretty boy smile says to Louis, “What if I ride you?”

Louis tamps down his instinctual smile to seeing Harry flash his dimple, and frowns at him. “But, babe, I'm so empty.”

Harry lets go of Louis' dick and says, “I'm not exactly full up, Lou.”

“Well, I guess we're not fucking then.” Louis bites out, and he feels a pang somewhere low in his chest when Harry's face falls. Harry rolls off of Louis and slides on his boxers. He lays back down in the bed though.

“We're sharing the hotel room.”

“I know.”

Louis sighs and curls into Harry, “You can be the little spoon.”

Louis wraps his body against Harry's and they fall asleep mostly naked underneath the covers, with Harry's big hand holding onto Louis' smaller one.

-

The next day Harry didn't laugh at one of Louis jokes. The silence that descended the van was stifling. 

“What?” Harry huffed out, trying to avoid the three pairs of eyes staring at him. Louis was steadily avoiding his gaze and instead looking out the window, his mouth in a tight line.

Niall brought a hand to Harry's arm, trying to be comforting as he said, “Mate, are you okay?”

Harry shrugged. “I'm fine.”

Liam put his arm around Harry and said, “No, really. What's wrong? Are you ill? We can turn the van back around.”

Harry shakes off Liam and Niall and says, “Everything is fine.”

“Okay, but are you su-”, Niall is cut off by Louis yelling, “Oh for fuck's sake! We couldn't fuck!”

The driver discreetly rolls the window up. Niall awkwardly pats Louis and says, “We all have off days Louis, I'm sure you'll get it in next time.”

Louis splutters and Harry crows in triumph, “See! He thinks you should be fucking me!”

Niall backtracks and Zayn steps in, “Whoa, in any case Lou should be taking it, have you seen his bum?”

“Aha!” Louis exclaims, “It always comes back to the bum.”

“I have a nice bum too!” Silence descends over the car. Louis pats Harry's knees consolingly, “Of course you do, sunshine. Your ass is lovely. But that doesn't solve any problems.”

“So, neither of you want to fuck each other?” Liam says glancing questioningly between Harry and Louis.

“Of course we want to fuck. If Styles could get his act together and his satyr dick inside me.”

A chorus of 'Louis' echo in the car with a notable, “I told you no more mythological references to Harry's dick, he's already naked enough, don't encourage him,” coming from Zayn.

Everything lapses back into normal, until Niall asks, “So, that's it? You guys aren't going to have sex?”

Harry assumes the position he was in before, fiddling with his phone as he shrugs and says, “I guess not.”

It's a tense couple of days for the group, Harry and Louis are clearly at odds. While they still play around, and they've both warmed back up to each other, there are too many aborted moves to count.

Louis' gets a package in the middle of the week. He won't tell anyone what it is even though the boys poke and prod at him, wanting to know. Harry does get a text a bit after, it says simply, 

my room after the show curly xx

Harry sends back the okay, although he probably would have ended up there anyway. Even if they're not going to be taming the tiger, maybe he can get a cuddle and a pet in.

When he follows Louis into the hotel room after their show though the last thing he expects is to get pushed against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. Well, maybe not the last thing. The last thing he expected might have been for Louis to sequester him out the window, saying that he was a Russian spy and that he was taking Harry back with him to the motherland. Maybe that wasn't the last thing either. Harry had a lot of fantasies. 

The point is there was a tongue in his mouth and a hand down his pants and when Louis pulled back, his hair mussed from where Harry had buried his hands in the softness, Harry said, "I thought we weren't going to fuck?" 

To which Louis winked and said, "Oh darling, Hazza, where there's a will there's a sex toy."

He pulled the package he'd received earlier from the bedside, and from it brought out what looked like to Harry like a particularly long dildo, longer . “Louis, I know I said I wanted to take, but this might be a little too much for me.”

Louis kisses Harry again, and when he pulls back, a little breathless he says, “Good thing it's for both of us, then.”

Harry looks at the toy in Louis' hand again and notices both ends have a head and comprehension slowly dawns, “Ohhhh. Oh. Ohh. Well then what are we waiting for?”

Harry has never been slow to take off his clothes, so it stands to reason that he can take Louis' clothes off much faster. Or at least that's what he tells himself as he goes for the button in Louis' pants, stroking his cock as he tugged the trousers and underwear down. Louis ripping the shirt over Harry's head, leaving his hair flying over his eyes. 

Louis pushed Harry onto the bed and straddled him, kissing down his throat, and giggling into Harry's mouth, eyes crinkled with happiness and sharp teeth that Harry wanted to lick and wear down.

Harry went for the lube on the side table, slicking up before pressing his fingers at Louis' hole, “You do know how to finger someone else ri-! Oh.”

Harry poked his tongue into his cheek not to break out into a full smirk, but it didn't help much judging by the glare Louis was shooting him. Detracted a bit by the way he panted as Harry pressed long fingers into his prostate. 

“You gonna help me out?” Harry whispered, hot into Louis' ear, before tugging it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it. Louis grinded down into Harry's fingers, but reached for the lube, slicking his fingers before pressing them into Harry. Thumb stroking Harry's balls as he thrust in steadily. Opening him up with scissoring fingers for the toy.  
Eventually they were both writihing into each other's hands. Louis' braced above Harry, rolling his hips down onto thick fingers. Louis' hand playing in between Harry's legs, little open mouth gasps falling from him whenever Louis brushed across his prostate. 

“Harry, Hazza are you ready? God, I need to get fucked.” Harry nodded and slid his sweet, wet mouth across Louis', licking his pink lips wet. Louis reached for the dildo and fumbled it a little with his greasy hands. Harry laughed into Louis' collarbone and Louis' pinched his nipple, making him squirm into it more than anything.

Louis slicked the dildo, handing it to Harry before overlapping a leg over Harry's and slinging another off to the side until their butts were cuddling. Louis squirmed back a little leaving space between their bodies and he said, “Well, put it in me, Styles.”

Harry laughed and sitting up he slid a hand across Louis' thigh before pressing the head of the toy against Louis' rim, and pushing in inch by inch until it was a little less than halfway seated. Louis was shaking, his cock dripping against his stomach as he held onto the mid-part of the dildo and said, “Now you.”

He used his body to press the dildo into Harry, pushing until asses meet again, balls pressed up against each other. Harry tangles a hand in the back of Louis' hair and pulls him close to kiss, both of them letting out whimpers when it makes the toy move against them.

Louis plants his feet in the mattress, and making use of the hips gifted by the gods, swivels off the glass dick and back onto it, and in the process pushing it against Harry who chokes out a wet gasp at the feeling of the toy pushing into him, accompanied by the warm weight of Louis' thighs. 

Louis keeps going moving his ass back onto the toy and off, and Harry's a little shell shocked, each push of Harry's hips nudging the toy against his prostate. Harry arches back, throat bared and he pushes down, when Louis does, the dildo driving deep into both of them. Louis' mouth opens into a perfect, o, and he flutters his eyelashes down. 

They're both fucking into it, and Louis reaches out to tangle his hand with Harry's, lays down and uses it as leverage to pull himself onto the toy. Arm muscles straining and every drive, pushes the toy into Harry too. 

“You're so fucking fit,” Harry lets out, his breath coming in ragged pants. Abdomen tight from the effort to slide onto the dildo. Harry wraps a hand around Louis' ankle, and when Louis grinds down Harry pulls, fucking him onto it hard. 

Louis lets out a shocky noise of pleasure and hand flies to his own dick and he fucks himself back onto the toy. Harry pulling on his ankle to nail him onto it, while he jacks himself, he comes in spurts against his stomach. Pooling there as he lays back sweaty and red, overstimulated from Harry still moving his hips to get himself off. 

“Lou, Lou. Please, I need to come,” Harry whines, ass swallowing the toy. Louis pulls back and off to the toy, then crawls between Harry's legs, where he pushes the dildo deeper than it had been between the two of them. Louis licks at the head of Harry's dick, but it's when he presses fingers against the tight rim of Harry's asshole that Harry comes. Painting Louis' lips and his own stomach. 

Louis flopped down besides Harry on the bed, feeling sore and happy and pressing little come kisses on Harry's neck, before licking his lips. Harry pulled the toy out of himself and set it on the bedside table, shifting a little before burrowing into Louis' side.

“I love you,” Harry says, as Louis' tucked himself under his arm, slinging his own across Harry's body. 

“I love you too, and you know. Maybe it'd be okay if we switched? I could fuck you sometimes, sometimes you could fuck me.” Louis was tentative as he traced his fingers across Harry's arm, where the Hi was etched. 

Harry pressed a soft kiss on Louis' cheek and said, “Of course, Lou. I'd top every night if it meant I'd get to keep you. But. Speaking of keeping. Maybe we should keep the dildo.”

Louis felt Harry's hand slide down to grab a handful of his ass, and he smiled and said, “Oh, Harry. We're definitely keeping the dildo.”


End file.
